Oh Simon, Where Art Thou?
by SparkleElixer
Summary: Marceline thought she could let go. But as chilling nightmares haunt her, she becomes more desperate for Simon to return to her. She is wiling to do anything to bring him back to her. But how far will she go?
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmares

"Simon? Simon! SIMON!" Marceline screamed as she thrashed on her bed. She was drenched in sweat and she found she wasn't floating. Her nightmares were getting worse. As she gasped for air to fill her undead lungs, she realized she was crying her eyes out. "Simon..." She whispered. She hugged her pillow as she sat on her hard, unbroken in bed. As all of her memories started to flood back, she started to cry and scream hysterically. "Where are you Simon?!" She could feel his voice in her ear. Before it was weird and cold. When it was warm and kind. She couldn't bear it any longer. "Maybe dad could help?"She thought. She knew it was unlikely, but she favored it over any of the alternatives. After an hour or so of crying, she finally got up and showered and dressed in a gray tee-shirt that said "We Are The People Of Ooo" in a dark red loopy script, paired with black skinny jeans and red boots.

As she assumed the most comfortable way to summon the portal, she began to draw the face on the wall. As she unscrewed the lid on the bug milk, she had second thoughts. "Considering what happened last time, maybe this wasn't the best idea. Oh well. As long as daddy kept his promises, i'll be fine." She threw the milk anyway and recited "maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" And stepped through the portal. "Glob, if you can hear me, please help me. I need peace. I need my Simon back." Marceline whispered to herself as she flew between worlds into the fiery nightosphere.


	2. Chapter 2 - Daddy's Little Monster

"How's daddy's little monster?"asked Hudson, greeting his beautiful daughter. "Hi dad. I kinda need your help..." "Oh, wells there ain't a thing your your old dad can't fix!" He stated with a more than a bit of pride.  
"Can you...like... reverse madness?" Marceline asked. Hudson immediately frowned very disappointingly. "Oh. Are you talking about that nut job?" Asked her demon father.  
"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" She screamed, tears prickling her eyes. "Okay, honey, i'm sorry. But I don't think he is worth your time. He's just a lumpin waste of energy"  
Slightly weird out that her 1000+ year old father just said "lumpin" Marceline decides to leave her selfish father and go home. As she walked away, the booming voice of her dad stopped her.  
"Where are you going? You don't wanna see your old man?" Asked Hudson Abadeer, growing angry. "You think your just gonna sashay in here and demand my help, and when I refuse you immediately leave? I AM YOUR FATHER. I want RESPECT." He grew into his soul sucking ruler form. Marceline sighed and picked up her axe bass she brought with her as a precaution. She whacked him on the top of his head with the the butt of the axe and calmly walked to the portal as he struggled to catch his balance.  
"Bye daddy. Love you." She said as she stepped through.  
"Marcy, wait! I th-" He began, but was cut off when the portal closed.

"What am I gonna do? Dad is so selfish. I should have known! Gah!" As Marceline thinks about her limited options, she comes to a stopping point. "I know! Brain lord..." She runs upstairs to grab her phone to call Princess Bubblegum.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bonnibel. I need your help."  
"Oh. Hi Marceline..."  
"This is serious"  
"Oh? Then tell me exactly whats so important."  
Marceline sighed shakily then continued,  
"Simon."  
Princess Bubblegum gasped and immediately remembered the video diaries Finn showed her, and the stories he passed onto her originally told by Marceline. Marceline was furious when Finn told her he had repeated them to PB, but she got over it.  
"Be at the kingdom in an hour" Replied Princess Bubblegum.  
Marcy smiled and hung up the phone. Maybe her science loving "friend" could help. They may have a strange relationship, but after that door lord incident, they have been on speaking terms. "I hope this works..." Thought our vampire heroine as she walked into the Candy Kingdom.

A/N: Hey! I really hope you like this. Give me opinions and suggestions please! Thanks! -SE 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dark Powers

As Marceline Abadeer walked into the lavish candy castle, Miss Bubblegum caught the attention of our desperate vampire.

"Marceline! Come here, quick!" Exclaimed the highly intelligent and quite pink, Princess Bubblegum

"Can you help?" Asked Marcy extremely grimly. Marceline followed PB down the halls of the castle and into the library.

"I think I know who can help. Although science is powerless against parasitic magic, trust me I've tried, the dark powers may be at use

here. I'm actually pretty unsure if it'll even work, because I much prefer reasoning and scientific fact, but Peppermint Butler assures me

the magic is real. But take precautions-"

"OKAYYY! Just tell me what to do! I'll do anything!" Marceline interrupted.

"Humph! Peppermint Butler! She's here!" PB called out.

"Oh! Why hellooo Marceline! I have been notified of your need of... Assistance. Follow me. G'day Princess Bubblegum" Said Peppermint

Butler.

Marceline followed the striped little man, and noticed something. "Wow. He's kinda stubby. Never mind that, he can help. Oh thank Glob

iIve found help!" She thought in her whirling mind. They walked down twisting halls until finally stepping into the threshold of a dimly

light room, with red and purple drapes hung from the ceiling. Herbs scattered all over the floor. Candles were in golden candle sticks, and

the walls are painted a deep, almost black purple. There was a medium, silver, circular table smack in the middle of the obviously creepy

room.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Marcy.

"Showing you your options." Replied Peppermint Butler in an extremely mysterious fashion.

"Then show me."

Peppermint Butler seated the two at the table,side by side, and summoned the crystal ball Marceline hadn't noticed before. Suddenly,

Death's face appeared.

"Peppermint Butler! How are you!? Do you need anything, chap?" Asked the overly friendly keeper of souls

"Hello old friend! We need to talk to... someone in your kingdom."

"Who?" Death inquired

A/N: WOOP! I tried to make this kinda mysterious. You like? I'm still getting the hand of typing, so please be patient with my terrible skills! 


End file.
